El HOMBRE de tu vida? O el AMOR de tu vida?
by Saekodachi47
Summary: Sera verdad que el hombre de tu vida no es el amor de tu vida? Que pesa mas? Es mas importante la intensidad del amor o la estabilidad y la tranquilidad... Akane lo descubrirá en un breve momento.. Pasen y lean amigos :D
1. La decisión

**Holi holiii de nuevo mis lectores Saekodisticos :) les traigo un one shotcito con epilogo que lo tenía pensado desde hace años :) En realidad esta historia no tiene intro amigos, solo se trata de cómo fue que Akane con una sola frase cambio el final de la historia, logrando su sueño de amor junto a nuestro hermoso Ranma.. Es… no sé, como una lección de vida, como una reflexión.. A veces lo mejor no es lo más lindo.. Importa más la estabilidad o la felicidad… Que es felicidad realmente… Bueno antes que me pase de filosofía jajaja los invito a leer :D muaaaakkk**

Luego de la boda fallida con Ranma, Akane se tomó un tiempo para sí misma, para pensar, para ser ella, para evaluar si debió haber arriesgado su vida y sobre todo su tranquilidad tantas y tantas veces por alguien que ni siquiera era capaz de darle su lugar…

Buscaba calma, la decepción no la dejaba pensar, el dolor de entregar todo y no recibir nada, la hizo creer que era cierta aquella teoría tan famosa.. Que lo más importante no es quien te mueva el piso, sino quien te dé estabilidad..

Ese fin de semana, domingo para ser exactos.. La cena transcurrió con normalidad, Akane evitaba a toda costa cruzar palabra con aquel muchacho que muy a su pesar era el dueño de su corazón..

Ranma solo pensaba - Niña tonta, que ni piense que me hace falta que me hable o meterme en más problemas para salvarla..

Sin embargo los días habían pasado casi vacíos para el chico de la trenza aunque no lo reconociera..

Shampoo volviendo al ataque para recuperar a su airen que según ella y por suerte no se casó, Ukyo con todas las intenciones de ser la señora Saotome con todas las de ley.. y Kodachi… bueno pues Kodachi ooojojojojo

Pero para el chico de la trenza esto ya se había vuelto monótono o hasta aburrido, el solo buscaba siempre llamar la atención de su peliazul, la que aparentemente odiaba pero al no poder expresarle lo que de verdad sentía, los insultos lo hacían por él.. Que mente cuadrada.. Era hombre verdad?

\- Voy a salir con Yuka - Exclamo Akane ante el asombro de todos ya que eran poco más de las 10 de la noche y a esas horas únicamente el metro funcionaba ya..

\- Akane es peligroso – Decía Nabiki - Va a acompañarlas Hiroshi el novio de Yuka?

Akane daba el ultimo mordisco a su rollo de camarón y mirando a su plato decía - Yuka ya no es novia de Hiroshi..

Ranma solo abrió los ojos enterándose recién de la noticia..

Akane salió de su casa casi sin arreglarse siquiera, tomo un taxi que la llevaba a la estación del metro, donde su amiga Yuka la estaba esperando..

Ambas muchachas solo querían despejarse, alejarse de su casa un rato, conversar entre cómplices amigas para sanar su alma, nadie la conocía como Yuka y a Yuka nadie la conocía como Akane, y por casualidades del destino el desamor la hacían compartir historia esta noche..

Ya se hallaban sentadas en el metro, su única intención era darle la vuelta a la ciudad, sin bajarse, solo recorrer hasta volver a la estación..

Las muchachas tenían pocas semanas de graduadas y aparentemente estaban felices hasta que Yuka decidió dejar a Hiroshi por que no era el muchacho al que su familia consideraba más conveniente para ella, y aunque lo amaba más de lo que ella creía, lo dejo ir..

Así sin explicación casi, termino con él, con sus horas de charla nocturna, con sus risas sin sentido, con aquellos paseos por la ciudad, las canciones dedicadas a plena luz del día, y sobre todo lo que más amaba de él era la forma que tenia de escucharla, de animarla y consolarla, no había poder humano que entristezca a la muchacha y que él no pueda iluminar su rostro con una sonrisa…

Akane sin embargo, sabía que su Ranma era un cretino, un mujeriego que si bien es cierto no era que él lo buscara, siempre estaba predispuesto a una coquetería del sexo opuesto, era un amor de años ya, un amor que comenzó con peleas y discusiones, por obligación, pero que se convirtió en algo que al menos para ella, era lo más parecido a la felicidad…

Pero por qué? Por qué si tanto se amaban no quiso casarse con ella y prefirió irse detrás de su sueño, en ese sueño en el cual ella no se alcanzó a dibujar, entonces parecía que llego el momento de que cada uno busque su oportunidad..

\- Es mejor así - Decía Yuka con una lagrima correr por su mejilla

\- Yuka, tú crees que exista el hombre de nuestra vida?

\- Pues estoy segura que el mío es Hiroshi, Akane.

\- No, no.. Espera.. El hombre de nuestra vida.. No el amor de nuestra vida

Yuka la miraba extrañada..

Akane continuaba - Establezcamos las diferencias, el amor es uno solo, ese que te deja volando cuando un solo gesto imperceptible te hace sonrojar, el solo amanecer para verlo parado en la puerta del colegio saludándote, el saber que estará ahí cuando necesites un abrazo, esos abrazos donde puede caerse el mundo que importa poco.. Ese amor no.. Por eso pregunte por el hombre de nuestras vidas..

\- Pues creo entenderte – Respondia Yuka - Ese hombre que nos dé estabilidad emocional, que nos de algún día su apellido, con el que nos casemos y formemos una familia normal, como todas las personas, con el que esperemos envejecer.. Te refieres a eso? Pues estoy segura que sí..

\- No estamos hablando de la misma persona… triste verdad?

\- Me imagino que no solo a nosotras nos pasara

\- Dicen por allí que el amor no muere en la convivencia, sino que nace allí… Creo que deberíamos intentarlo Yuka.

Yuka miraba a Akane como si fuera de otro planeta o le hablara en otro idioma – Pero Akane!

\- Que tiene de malo? Lo mío con Ranma es evidente que no va más que esto.. Discutir, pelear y la única oportunidad que tuvimos de ser felices, la hecho a perder..

\- Y pues, Hiroshi no es precisamente con la persona que todo el mundo estaría feliz de verme formar una familia

\- Tu siempre pensando en la felicidad del resto antes que en la tuya – Akane decía nostálgica

\- Imagínate, no puedo basar mi felicidad en la infelicidad del resto, sé que tú también piensas así Akane

\- A decir verdad, tienes razón…

Las muchachas llegaron a sus casas ya muy tarde por la noche..

Habían tomado una decisión.. Se irían lejos, bueno no tanto, a una cercana ciudad a continuar sus estudios universitarios, trabajarían allá, estudiarían quien sabe que les depararía la vida, pero decididas ya a que el amor vendría como la quietud del agua de un pozo, con la madurez.. Dejando a un lado fantasías de muchachitas tontas…

Akane y Yuka decidieron irse el siguiente fin de semana, empacaba poco a poco toda su ropa de frio ya que era una ciudad con baja temperatura, muy contraria a su calurosa Nerima..

La peliazul ya había informado a toda su familia de su decisión.. Rogando que nadie le cuente nada a Ranma, ella lo haría… Solo buscaría el momento más apropiado..

Akane se encontraba a dos días de su partida cuando hablaba por teléfono con Yuka, quien le contaba a la peliazul como había sido su despedida con el chico de ojos rasgados…

\- Estábamos en aquella montaña frente al rio cuando las luces del festival se encendieron debajo de nosotros, muchas, muchas luces.. Hasta encendimos varios bomboris (lamparitas de papel) frente al rio, le contaba con la voz entrecortada, solo hablamos, hubo un solitario abrazo, y aunque nunca tuve el valor de decirle que ese era nuestro adiós, creo que él lo presintió.. Tú ya se lo dijiste a Ranma?

\- No, pienso hacerlo hoy, pero lo hare como un recado tuyo..

\- Como es eso? – Preguntaba Yuka

\- Ya verás..

Akane sabia imitar la letra de su amiga a la perfección, y se dispuso a escribir una carta muy muy breve donde haciéndose pasar por Yuka le decía que Akane lo quería demasiado pero que piensa encontrar su camino en otro lugar..

Pasaron los días y las muchachas ya se encontraban en aquel tren que las llevaría a su destino…

Ranma se extrañó que esa mañana no hubiera nadie en casa y que solo Kasumi haya dejado su desayuno servido..

Cuando se fijó sobre una pequeña mesa de noche que tenía junto a su futon había una nota en un papel azul marino..

La nota decía:

 **Quiero que mi ausencia,**

 **sean las grandes alas,**

 **con las que tú puedas emprender**

 **ese vuelo largo,**

 **de tantas escalas…**

Akane me dijo que era de tu canción favorita..

"Pues Akane así lo hizo Ranma, se fue a comenzar de nuevo, a volar sola, ya sabrás por boca de Hiroshi que también decidí esto, solo te agradece infinitamente las veces que fuiste el guardián de su corazón, de su vida, por esos abrazos, por todo este tiempo.. Siempre te recordara y esperamos volver a verlos pronto"

Yuka..

Ranma solo apretó el papel contra sí sin dar crédito a lo que leía..

Esto, esto no puede estar pasando….

….

Pasaron los años, paso la vida, la vida siguió… Como alguien hace muchos años le dijo a la peliazul..

Nunca más ni Yuka tuvo contacto de nuevo con Hiroshi, ni Akane con Ranma… Hasta ese entonces..

Solo supo que él se había conocido con una muchacha del pueblo de Ukyo, y que en cuatro años tenía ya dos pequeños varoncitos..

Akane se extrañó demasiado al saber esta noticia ya que siempre pensó que la única que le hacía sombra a su relación siempre fue Shampoo, pero resulta que la chinita había regresado a su país con su bisabuela hace tiempo ya..

Tampoco entendía que paso con Ukyo ya que lo último que se entero fue que ellos habían sido novios..

Hasta que un año después casi, se enteró también que Ranma esta vez ya se había casado con Ukyo y ella estaba esperando una niña con el…

\- Vaya! Tres hijos - Se decía… Ya no dolía… Solo dolió la noche en la que se enteró lo de los dos nenes y pues Yuka y ella habían sabido ahogarlo bien en algo de Sake… Bueno, que esperaban, las muchachas ya tenían más de 22 años..

Por su lado Yuka supo que Hiroshi iba a ser papa, la incertidumbre la mataba, tenía una foto de la supuesta madre de su hijo, hasta esa fecha no supo si sería mentira o verdad la historia pero la atormentaba el siempre saber de él, ya que actualmente su novio… era nada más y nada menos que Daisuke.. El inseparable par de Hiroshi.. Ellos nunca enemistaron, solo que el uno acepto la victoria del otro ganando el corazón de la pequeña Yuka..

El joven Daisuke ya le había propuesto matrimonio a Yuka, el era un joven muy galante, educado y atento con ella, se pasaba de detallista y amable, así que recordando la conversación que tuvo con su amiga Akane hace unos años, considero que había hallado al hombre de su vida, aunque de mariposas en el estómago, ni hablar, sentía una felicidad que solo la paz de una buena compañía puede traer a tu vida… No más.

Por su lado Akane conoció a alguien llamado Shinnosuke, quien desde el primer momento que la vio, decidió hacerla su esposa, lográndolo a los pocos meses, cuando la ojiverde acepto casarse con el…

Habían terminado ya sus estudios universitarios y ambas muchachas con sus futuros maridos decidieron realizar una boda doble…

Llego el tan preciado día.. Ambas decidieron casarse en Nerima, Akane hasta el día de la boda no había visto a Ranma de nuevo ni a sus tíos políticos, en cambio Yuka si tuvo que ver a Hiroshi hasta en el día mas especial, pero como los años pasan y no perdonan.. Siguió su vida como si nada..

La ceremonia empezó, llego el momento de preguntar si alguien se oponía.. En un breve segundo a Yuka le pasaron como película cada una de las cosas que había vivido con Hiroshi, hace años ya pero para ella eran el recuerdo más nítido que tenía.. Una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su hermosa y maquillada mejilla..

Miraba de reojo a Hiroshi y nada pasaba..

Akane por su parte estaba obsesionada con que alguien entraría al salón gritando: Yo me opongo! Como en uno de sus videos musicales favoritos, de aquel cantante preferido que tenían en común con el chico Saotome..

Nada paso…

"Los declaro maridos y mujeres"

La ceremonia se dio por terminada

Nadie supo por que en medio de la fiesta ambas muchachas desaparecieron de sus maridos y la algarabía de la ocasión, para sentarse en una mesa apartada y llorar, llorar como nunca habían llorado.. No era que no los quisieran, eran lo mejor que les pudo ocurrir en la vida, pero simplemente.. no eran los amores de sus vidas..

Así se dieron una cómplice sonrisa y volvieron a cumplir con su destino….

Akane había llegado con Shinnosuke al piso de arriba del hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la boda, tenía que pasar en algún momento, esa noche, en ese momento ella seria, su esposa en práctica no solo en ley, sería su mujer…

Ella estaba visiblemente turbada y confundida cuando Shinnosuke trato de abrir la puerta de la habitación pero la llave se atoro..

\- Que pasa con esto - Decía mientras daba golpecitos a la puerta para destrabarla..

Golpe, golpe, golpe…..

….golpe

…..golpe

….golpe

\- Akane, Oye Akane!

Ranma entro a la habitación de la pequeña Tendo vestido de novio algo inquieto!

\- Oye Akane! ehhh? - El muchacho se quedó sin palabras al verla así, vestida de novia, se quedó admirándola un breve momento

Akane abriendo poco a poco sus ojos - Pero que? Me quede dormida.. FUE UN SUEÑO! pero si solo le di un sorbo a este té chino….. ahhh … Shampoo

Recobrando sus sentidos al despertarse bien Akane le dijo - Creo que debí haberme decidido por el vestido tradicional

Ranma sonrojado - Pues con ambos te verías…. bi-bien…

Akane al escuchar esto alzo una ceja… Acaso esto no lo había vivido ya?

Fue un sueño? Todo fue un sueño?

\- Donde esta Yuka - Le preguntó…

Ranma le respondía - Abajo con Hiroshi dando sus espectáculos melosos. Pero oye espera! Respóndeme algo. Por que decidiste casarte conmigo después de todo?

Akane pensó dos veces su respuesta, ya que si todo había sido un sueño, tenía una premonición de lo que iba a suceder y tragando su orgullo reconoció primero - Por que como te lo demostré en el monte Fenix, daría todo por ti… Te amo Ranma - Le decía sonriéndole.

A Ranma se le caía el mundo, no supo que decir, se sonrojo al máximo, al fin y al cabo él también había reconocido que la ama.. Solo le sonrió y le dijo - Te ves linda cuando sonríes, mi…. mi amor

Akane solo lo abrazo confirmándole que nunca se iba a separar de él, que su amor a pesar que había comenzado en la torpe adolescencia, no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que no había Ranma sin Akane ni Akane sin Ranma, sin importar hechizos, ni maldiciones….

Akane se detuvo un momento y le dijo - Ve ahora abajo! Dile a papa que te de el agua de Nannichuan, pero ve despacio! No levantes sospechas que están presentes todos los locos de Nerima!

Ranma asi lo iba a hacer muy muy emocionado cuando se escuchó la voz del maestro gritar - Sake que ricoooooooooo!

Akane lo detuvo con una mano - Espera! Ya es tarde

Ranma no entendía lo que pasaba pero luego se enteró que verdaderamente hubo un barril de Nannichuan pero que el maestro se bebió confundiéndolo con Sake….

Pero que más daba, no era la primera vez que ponía a Akane por sobre su maldición más ahora que ambos sabían sus sentimientos y estaban a punto de convertirse en marido y mujer…

Akane, que parece que ya sabía la destrucción que los locos habían causado abajo, hizo que Kasumi llame a la habitación al casamentero y solo con Yuka, Hiroshi, Kasumi, Nodoka y un triste Ryoga.. la boda se llevó a cabo allí, en secreto…. dándonos un final como el que tanto esperábamos…

Fin

 **Y fueron felices, siii felices desde el corazón, felices de despertar juntos y felices de extrañarse aun al segundo de no verse… weno weno weno eso lo escribiré en el epilogo jejejeje La prox semana lo subiré :D**

 **Besitos escritores**

 **SK47**


	2. Definitivamente el amor de mi vida

Riiing.. Riiiing.. Riiing

\- Ranmaaaa por dios apaga esooo quiero dormiiir

\- Mmmmm eh? Ahhh... Lo siento, lo siento, olvide que Ami chan no tiene clases hoy amor... Pero... Ya que estás despierta podemos…. - Ranma se acercaba a su esposa con todas las ganas de ponerse cariñoso

\- Oooye son las seis de la mañana! - Reclamaba entre sueños y risas la peliazul dándole un almohadazo a su "afiebrado" esposo, aun sin abrir los ojos completamente.

\- Y qué? - Protestaba Ranma - Nuestro amor no tiene horario - Le decía coquetamente a Akane mientras la convencía de insistir en el intento de hacer a su tercer pequeño.

Tenían ya casi siete años de feliz matrimonio, las peleas nunca faltaban y las reconciliaciones tampoco, Akane sabia el punto exacto donde presionar cuando su marido se molestaba con ella, por ejemplo, sabía qué tipo de besos le gustaban más, sabía cómo seducirlo y lograr que la perdone el haber quemado la comida, así también conocía perfectamente el lado detallista de su esposo y lo disfrutaba al máximo. Aún no era una perfecta cocinera, pero con que a su amado le fascine sus platillos le bastaba y le sobraba.

Igualmente el chico de la trenza, sabía con exactitud como derretir a su esposa con detalles que para casi todos parecían insignificantes... Canciones, florecitas arrancadas del medio del camino, notitas en papelitos cualquiera con frases o pequeños versos... Aquellas cosas a las que nadie les daba importancia, pero tenía la certeza que su mujer valoraba y guardaba cada una de ellas.

No vivían en la casa del dojo como siempre se pensó, aunque si se encargaron de el completamente. Ranma con su trabajo se esforzó día y noche para conseguir una casa pequeña y acogedora para su esposa y sus niñitos. No eran ricos pero nunca les faltaba nada, principalmente, bellos momentos. Cada pequeño logro, cada detalle de su relación o de la historia de sus hijos encerraba alguna buena historia que contar.

Eran dos seres demasiado peculiares, sin embargo tan iguales que hasta se espantaban a veces. Tenían el ochenta por ciento de gustos iguales, el resto ya era de cada quién. Celosos como ellos solos y sobreprotectores con su pareja y sus pequeños.

Desde el comienzo de la relación Akane y Ranma desarrollaron una extraña capacidad, llamarse con el corazón, no era nada parecido a la telequinesis o cosas raras como esa, sino era una conexión que pocas personas experimentan en sus vidas. No lo podían atribuir a que eran ya esposos y quizás era fruto de la intimidad que compartían, ya que esa habilidad la tenían desde que eran solo un par de adolescentes.

La mejor parte de ese matrimonio era la amistad entre ambas familias. Compartían aficiones, gustos y hasta discusiones. Sus pequeños hijos desde que nacieron se criaron juntos entre primos, tíos, tías y muchísimos amigos sintiéndose siempre queridos y acompañados en aquel hermoso ambiente de hogar.

La mayor de sus hijos era Ami chan, de seis añitos, una vivaz pequeña tan linda como su madre. Había sacado todo de ella, su cabello, sus gestos, su mirada y su mal genio, pero sobre todo la capacidad de conquistar a su padre con una cartita, una notita o pequeña tarjeta. Que casualmente y era la misma costumbre que Akane tenía, y aún conserva, de hacer sonreír a su joven esposo. Luego vino LuYan, el varoncito de la familia, tenía 4 años solamente y aún así ya era fanático a morir del equipo de kendo favorito de su padre y su actividad predilecta era asistir con él a los torneos en los auditorios y coliseos de la ciudad.

Ellos siempre quisieron tener hijos de jóvenes, jugar con ellos, crecer con ellos y sin pensar ni por un segundo que se estaban perdiendo de vivir su juventud, hasta ahora lo habían logrado. Veían a Ami y a LuYan como dos pedacitos de su historia corriendo por la casa.

Hace varios años, una sola palabra mal dicha pudo haberlo cambiado todo y privar a Akane de la felicidad que ahora sentía de la mano de su esposo y sus dos hijos.

Los niños estaban muy apegados a sus abuelos y a decir verdad cada viernes en la noche los pequeños pasaban con sus mayores ya que Akane y Ranma disfrutaban muchísimo de salir, de pasear, de disfrutar una noche entera en calma y su compañía favorita era el matrimonio Yawza, es decir, Yuka y su esposo Hiroshi.

Ellos al igual que los Saotome estaban inmensamente felices en su matrimonio, tenían tres pequeños niños, y tres años de casados.

Que hubiera sido de la vida de las dos chicas si hubiera sucedido lo que Akane soñó?

Una cosa era cierta. Quizás no hubieran pasado tantos problemas, maldiciones, hechizos, discusiones y hasta privaciones económicas pero la felicidad de enamorarte con la vida entera y arriesgando el corazón pedacito a pedacito no tiene precio.

Los años pasaron uno tras otro, se fueron los hijos, llegaron los nietos y la alegría de vivir se iba convirtiendo en felices y vividas experiencias forjadas con el tiempo.

-Míranos amor... Éramos tan jóvenes y apuestos - Decía Akane tomando un antiguo portarretratos que albergaba una fotografía de ellos dos en sus años de colegio. Sentados en sus pupitres en el salón de clases, el la abrazaba por la cintura y ella apegaba su joven rostro a la mejilla de su amado ojiazul mientras una tímida sonrisa en el rostro de ambos se dibujaba por aquellas escasas pero inocentes demostraciones de cariño de esos años.

\- Luces tan bonita como ahora Akane - Decía Ranma rodeándola con sus brazos y mirando la fotografía junto con ella.

\- Los años no pasan en vano querido - La antes peliazul sonreía con feliz nostalgia.

\- Te imaginabas en esa época que íbamos a ser tan felices juntos? - Preguntaba Ranma mirando la reacción de su mujer.

\- Estaba segura de ello mi cielo- Decía Akane felizmente convencida dejando el pequeño portafotos en la mesita de centro de la sala - Siempre el amor de mi vida has sido tú, desde hace más de 60 años.

***Fin***

Mil disculpas amigos míos, sé que dije que subiría "la próxima semana" este mini epilogo y han pasado 84 años aajajja es que ya me entretuve con tantas cosas que se me fue la musa para otras historias xD Gracias por compartir conmigo este pequeño two shot (?) Les mando muchos muchos abrazos y les deseo de todo corazón que siempre luchen por encontrar al AMOR de su vida, la vida es tan corta como para anclarla al puerto de la seguridad y no luchar contra viento y marea por anclarlo al del amor

Los quiero!

Saluditoooos!

 **Adrit126:** Gracias por tus palabras amiga! Ryoga es infaltable jeje es de mis favoritos :D

 **Nala Saotome O.o :** Hola amigaaaa te he extrañado ya no me visitas buuu T_T Imagínate! Era un sueño! Pero bien que soñó eso o lo arruinaba todo una vez más :D Besitos amiga :D

 **Paulina Merchan:** Uau amiga, que profundo review Pero bueno linda! Al fin y al cabo todo pasa por algo :D Solo tenemos que descubrir el por que :D Besitos amiguita!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Ami hermosa! Ya te leía desde aquí hace tiempo :D La verdad sii empezó como algo tristecito pero ya ves :D Mi crueldad no llego a tanto jijiji Nos leemos amiga :D Besitos!

 **Elisa Lucia V2016:** Eliii :D Tienes toda toda la razón en lo que dices Muchas veces se piensa que lo mejor es tener los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra pero luego cuando falta aquella locurita de amor es que empiezan a pesar las decisiones Espero te haya gustado este mini final :D

 **Sav21:** Amiga mía Te fuiste sin decir adiós Mentira ami es broma, espero que te encuentres bien y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, te re extraño en los fiiic Le mando un besote a tu gatito y a ti también :D Besitos!

 **Rogue85:** Holiiii :D Me encanta tu página de Facebook almirante! :D Te sigo desde hace tiempo y me encanta! :D Gracias por postear historias mías me resulta increíble pensar que me recomendaron estoy feliz :D Besos amiga! Nos leemos!

 **Les mando un beso enorme amigos gracias por estar aquí :D Los quiero!**

 **Nos leemos el sábado con el final de "Desde esa noche"**

 **SK47**


End file.
